


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 左手

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 家教同人，DS向，参考漫画动画及官方小说算不上太合适完全是出于私心的BGM推荐：《HEAVEN IS NOT ENOUGH》in《WOLF’S RAIN O.S.T 2》《IS IT REAL》in《COWBOY BEBOPKnockin' on heaven's door SEATBELTS Ask DNA》
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 左手

**Back to we were young but I have to grow**

他看着自己手背上的青色火焰，在太阳底下静静地燃烧。

翠色刺青蜿蜒地布满左手及手臂，在少年人特有的苍白皮肤上如同绚丽的藤本植物一样蔓延着，仿佛能看到加百罗涅古老的血脉顺着左手延伸至心脏，直至渗透整个身体。

他怔怔地看了半天直到白亮的日光刺得眼睛发酸，才想起午餐时间已经过了一刻钟。他连忙跳起来冲去餐厅。校舍的天台在他离开之后显得格外空旷。

从故乡回学校后的第三个礼拜迪诺开始跷课，并且喜欢在下午的时间溜到天台去睡午觉，也许并不一定是在睡，只是躺着发呆。天台自从四周的防护用铁丝网被不知道谁打坏了之后就一直是立入禁止状态，于是愈发清静，只有不知何处传来的鸽鸣，倒是很适合一个人发呆、睡觉，或者同安翠欧聊聊天比如叫它绕场跑十圈之类的。有时候一下午的时间都这样无所事事地厮混过去。迪诺并不觉得有什么不妥——如果父亲还在说不定还会为自己终于会跷课了表示高兴——在这里至少可以避开无数前来拍马的嘴脸。加百罗涅的名字依然铮亮，铮亮得足以吸引那些居心叵测的目光。少年妄图用这种微薄的抵抗来拒绝这个黑色世界的同化，即使他自从诞生以来就注定属于其中。

那个时候曾经希望自己成为完美继承者的父亲已经不在了。

 _你触到的将是加百罗涅的未来_ 。小时候父亲看着迪诺出于好奇触摸着自己左臂的刺青，这样说着。父亲的语气简单却又深远，好像在述说一个不可信奉的预言。

然而那不可信的预言如期实现。刺青与家族都到了迪诺身上。自己，家族，故乡，未来，所有的一切。

“……其实我只想要一个大家都可以安心睡午觉的地方就够了。”他迷迷糊糊地看着头顶上湛蓝的天空，睡觉，梦里有故乡的海滩。

梦境向来显得真实而又虚幻，也许那一刻你不经意，它便铺开来模糊了那道危险的界限，悄悄地迷住了你的眼。已经无所醒来与否，现实同样魅惑而妖艳。

星期三的下午有最讨厌的体育课，迪诺向来视若炼狱——其厌恶的程度大概可以让但丁气得跳脚。这个课表安排逼得迪诺花了两根热狗的时间来决定星期三下午要长期跷课，于是天台无疑成为了最佳的避难所。那天天气很好。他像往常一样，腰后插着鞭子（避免某些人有眼不识亚平宁山），脑袋上顶着安翠欧，心情大好地往楼顶上走。

天台的门虚掩着，有风灌进来凉凉的。

迪诺警惕地挑起一条眉毛，然后伸手轻轻推开门。

视野随着铁门的开合而逐渐扩大，一抹银色醒目地扎进眼里，耀眼得好像整个下午的阳光都被反射过来。他用力眨了眨眼睛，看见一颗银色的乱蓬蓬的脑袋。与自己年纪相仿的少年正躺在那里，身边有一把剑。

迪诺的脑内CPU迅速地分析当前形势：第一，除了自己之外居然还有人知道此处有多么适合午睡；第二，对方看上去似乎不是普通的不良少年那么好对付；第三，毛的颜色很特别……当然这不是重点！重点是这家伙现在睡在自己平时最常睡的位置上——想及此少年人血气方刚的占有欲几乎占据了他的大脑叫道“向我开炮”，但是他很快地回过神来并且在记忆数据库里找到这个人的存在。

——是曾经（顺手）帮助过自己的，执剑的少年。

曾经在宿舍的门厅里，一招解决了找迪诺麻烦的大个子废柴混混的人。传闻学校里有个颇厉害的少年剑士，想来想去大概就是他了吧。那晚的事件留下的记忆并不愉快，血肉分离的撕裂感至今也让迪诺感觉到恶心——说起来这个黑色世界中杀人与被杀的规则从来也让他恶心。即使是已经正式继承家族、被外间称作“跳马”的现在，偏执的少年依然只是期望着守护自己身上刺青所赋予的意义。

所以不想与那个世界发生更多的交集。

于是他以为自己的第一反应是直接关上门转身就走决不回头，然而他没有。他的右手悬在半空中保持着推开门的微小动作甚至能清晰地感觉到凉风从指间掠过，他的双眼因为停留在阴影之中而被外面的白亮光线晃得酸涩但他无法移开目光，以他的能力他完全可以毫无声息地离开然而他没有动。在这个动作持续的短暂瞬间他看着天台，一个想法像咒语一样从脑海深处浮出水面。

_——那个人，想要去跟他说话。_

想法一丝一丝地清晰开来，如同被解开的谜语，答案昭然若揭。

_——想要跟他说话。_

_——想要认识他。_

_——至少最低限度应该道个谢吧……虽然那天晚上的事情想起来还是觉得很可怕。_

脑内CPU高速运作地把这些乱七八糟的念头排序，迪诺很汗发现自己已经造型不变地在门口站了起码三十秒钟。安翠欧不知什么时候已经干脆地爬到门外，并且步伐异常缓慢坚定好像好引导主人排除万难一路向前。

——可恶你这死乌龟是想吐我槽吗！！

于是他懊恼地跳起来打算去抓住自己的宠物，在起跳的同时顺理成章地脚背撞到门槛，他毫不优雅地在空中张开四肢趔趄着扑腾，最后以一连串意外华丽而流畅的前滚翻闪亮收场。他清醒地时候发现干痛从头顶衍生到脚趾，同时脖子上架着一把剑并且剑锋与自己的颈动脉直线距离不超过半公分。

剑锋对面的银发少年左手执剑，表情恶劣眼神锐利，银灰色的瞳孔逆光反映出无机质般的金属感，宛如刀锋。他不满地说，“喂喂！太难看了吧，没人告诉你你偷袭失败的原因是姿势太丑吗？！”

“什么嘛如果不是这该死的乌龟我才不会又撞门又摔倒又滚地！”

 _——等等这不是等于承认偷袭了吗完全搞错了吧喂！！_ 察觉到自己脑内CPU开始自动吐槽的迪诺连忙改口：“不对我不是偷袭啦我只是跟你想说句谢谢而已是真的！”

对方一怔：“喂喂？”

“是啦！有一次你刚好帮过我……虽然看上去只是路过顺手而且想起来也很可怕……不过还是应该要说道谢的——等等难道我认错人了吗还是你有个双胞胎兄弟？！”

这一段可以被逻辑课拿来做反面教材的对话中止于两人自己都莫名其妙的大眼瞪小眼，最后终止于对方一句更加直接了当的“喂你谁啊”。

通常来说这种时候应该有萧瑟秋风卷起一片落叶飘过，可是现在没有树叶，于是整个画面只看到安翠欧缓慢而坚定地横跨两人之间的距离。迪诺感到一滴冷汗正在欢快地擦过自己的额角，对方收了剑上下打量一番，最后目光集中到他裸露的左臂。“刺青……加百罗涅么。”

“……算是吧。”迪诺一拉袖口遮住手腕，但手背上的青色火焰依然耀眼。

“我不记得有认识加百罗涅的人。”那种自上而下的高傲目光在迪诺身上扫了一遍，“哦，难道就是那个传闻里的废柴继承人么。”

——哪个混蛋说的！咬牙切齿的继承人调整着自己的面部表情，“真荣幸你听过我，不过我不得不声明我不是废柴呢。”

银发少年脸上流露出了显而易见的不屑和嘲笑，两人间的空气顿时绷紧。迪诺把手伸向腰后轻轻握住鞭子，这一动作显然没有要回避对方的意思。

“鞭子么……你是加百罗涅的跳马？用那种玩具。”

“总比你那种只会拿来伤害别人的凶器好。大家不过是在利用着武器满足自己罢了。”手指紧紧地贴在鞭子的皮质表面上，脑内CPU拼命地计算着可能存在的实力差。突然间一个大胆的想法装进他的意识里，他脱口而出，“——要是没有剑的话你也不过是普通的不良少年而已。”

银灰色的瞳孔闪了一下，对方显然被激怒了。

“……喂喂~看样子你似乎很想尝试一下？”他把手里的剑放下了。

“哈，不用武器也无所谓么？”迪诺也丢开鞭子。他们都站直了身体注视着对方的行动，在没有风也没有树叶的前提下安翠欧再次缓慢而坚定地爬过画面。就好像开局的信号，那一刻空气的紧绷终于达到高潮，两人的拳头同时招呼上对方的脸。一场舍弃武器的格斗，原始，却有效。

血涌进大脑，拳头落到对方身上和自己被对方击中的触感同样清晰。其间安翠欧已经在天台绕场五周半，以至于中途有两次他们不得不停下来等这只悠闲的乌龟通过。用惯了武器的少年们赤手空拳便显得有些不知所措，甚至不协调的笨拙，但那种不服输的骄傲更多地占据了他们的思考。他们痛快地殴架，从下午一直揍到黄昏。

这真是一场愉快的邂逅。

日光从亮白转为昏黄，绚丽的晚霞被天台的铁丝网分割成无数彩色碎片，好像教堂的玻璃天窗。归巢的鸽子的清鸣里夹杂着几声低低的喘息，少年都坐在地上大口喘气，格子尼的长裤被地板磨出污浊的痕迹，白色衬衣上有隐约的红。他们鼻青脸肿地瞪着对方，不过看上去已经没有继续互殴的力气。

“你还，不错嘛……跳马。”银发少年说，眼睛周围有明显的瘀青。

“你也很厉害……”迪诺用仅有的手帕捂着流血的鼻子，瓮声瓮气，“很久没人跟我一样给安翠欧让路了。”

“从来没这样干过架……说起来究竟是为什么要打。”

“忘记了……唉没睡午觉好困。”

“人都打清醒了还睡个鬼……”

“可恶肚子饿了……”

“……”

然后少年们清朗而又肆无忌惮的大笑打破了沉默。迪诺听到自己肚皮抗议的声音，他看着对面的少年一面撩拨着自己被汗水粘湿的额发一面不住嘴地抱怨（好吵！），他突然感觉到这个下午、这场殴架是多么的愚蠢却有趣。当自己站在天台们口犹豫的时候绝对没想到会演变成这样——

一开始究竟是为什么呢。

是为了什么，才让他作出那样的决定呢。

支撑着站起来，走过去，伸出右手。“迪诺，加百罗涅的迪诺。”

他看着对方迟疑地把伸出的左手换成右手，对方耸耸肩膀，“斯贝尔比，斯贝尔比·斯誇罗。我习惯用左手。”

迪诺笑了笑。

然后少年们的右手握在一起。那些粘稠的汗水和污渍，被武器磨得粗糙生茧的皮肤，彼此掌心里若有若无的温度，还有略略发凉的指尖，越过紧闭的空气，静静地贴合着。

那是一个晴朗的下午。阳光被分割成碎片落在天台上的角度格外明亮，甚至让人感觉柔软。后来迪诺无数次地回忆起那个星期三的下午，那时候右手的触感依然鲜明，一次愚蠢却有趣的会面。他想起那一日的天气，蔚蓝色有薄云的天空，天台的铁丝网，日光，还有鸽子。鸽子总是在适当的时候飞去。那是一个有那么多巧合组成的邂逅，一切都是纯洁的偶然，从来没有命中注定。

他总会哑然失笑，正如他这个年纪大多数的人一样。其实在这个学校里多半的人都不属于这个“大多数”的范围了，因为家世或者各种关系他们过早地浸染了那个里社会的颜色，那种在今后的人生里再也褪不去的黑。而他们俩是不同的。就像拒绝着什么一样，以两种不同的极端游走在那个世界边缘。迪诺不愿意融入那些早已置身于黑色之中的同窗，而斯誇罗更像独行的杀手而非黑手党，整个人散发着不可接近的孤高的狂傲，就像一把随时出鞘的刀。

基本上，他们唯一的共同点就是跷课在天台睡觉。

那里一向很安静，只有风声和鸽子的清唱。鸽子总是在适当的时候飞去，但迪诺从未注意到它们从何而来向哪里去。他站在天台向远处望，视野里有无数仿佛童话里跳出来的小房子，清一色的红顶白墙，如同迷宫一般挤在一起，周围环绕着蜿蜒的河。最远处的尖塔浓缩成剪影，模糊地融进地平线的轮廓。他喜欢眺望那些景象，恬静得不像是在自己所处的现实。

相比之下斯誇罗就比他直接得多了。他总是目标明确地跑到天台躺下就睡，白色的衬衣随着胸膛起伏微微颤动，佩剑紧靠在左手边。一到黄昏时分他就很准时地爬起来，拖着剑不知道去了哪里。他们通常只是简单地招呼和说话，然后各睡各的觉。

迪诺喜欢在黄昏的时候溜出学校去隔壁的小街闲逛。是那种人不多，修的很简单很破败但却很有味道的小巷，青黑色方砖铺成的地面，街灯的颜色昏黄黯淡，街边小店门上都挂着生了锈的铃铛，但响声依旧很清亮。巷子尽头有一座废弃的小教堂，隐约还可以看到已经荒芜的墓园和黯淡的壁画。教堂的塔楼上那口大钟依然悬挂着，只是从未敲响。

从教堂旁边的破栅栏绕过去走过废弃的小广场再翻过一面不算高的墙就是学校。迪诺也常常从这里抄近道回去。广场里面有干涸的喷泉和圣母像，玛丽亚的目光依然柔和只是周围已经不再有向喷泉中投硬币的人。废弃广场不知道什么时候开始变成不良少年们私斗的固定地点，群殴单挑样样俱全。

所以当迪诺在那里看到斯誇罗的时候，并不感觉特别惊讶。

天还没有黑，但是雨已经下了很久。迪诺拎着牛皮纸口袋疾步走在湿润的石铺路面上，冷不防被黑暗里冲出的人撞个正着。后者挣扎着爬起来没命地跑掉了，却在迪诺的外套上留下分明的血迹。又是两三个家伙嘶哑着嗓子带着伤冲出来逃命而去，迪诺拍拍衣服，向小广场的方向走过去。

广场很安静，淅淅沥沥的雨声里弥漫着一丝血的味道。青黑色的砖石上涂抹着数道鲜红，浓烈得如同尚未干透的油画颜料，然而这里又不是佛罗伦萨。银发少年静立其中左手执剑，剑身上的红色还在一滴一滴地往下落。听到脚步声的时候他回过头来看，脸上的血迹与雨水混合在一起，宛如诡谲的油彩。

“哟，跳马。”他咧嘴而笑，肌肉抽动。

“嗨，斯贝尔比。”迪诺停下脚步，保持着一段谨慎的距离。

“喂喂……我想场面是不够好看，不过没有办法，这些家伙太弱啦。”斯誇罗笑着抖落剑上的血水，语气嚣张，“虽然勇气可嘉，但垃圾毕竟是垃圾呢，连让人产生干掉他们的想法都达不到……废物其实没什么存在的意义，对吧？”

雨势变大。他说话的时候雨水与血水的混合液体顺着他的脸颊爬到他尖削的下巴，在那里汇聚、变形、滚落，粉身碎骨般的决绝。湿透的衬衣贴在身上，雨雾让他的身形看上去模糊，同时毫不留情地冲刷着一切血迹，好像某种无言的讽刺。

_——连雨水都要讽刺你那些无谓的胜利。_

迪诺的手依然插在衣兜里，耸耸肩笑着说，雨大了，要不要一起回宿舍。

这一路上的经过就像童话。沾血的夜晚，荒芜的街道，昏暗的街灯，还有雨水。两个人默默无言地爬墙回学校，气氛冷得甚至有些干燥。迪诺瞟眼去看斯誇罗，后者一脑袋湿淋淋的银发四处乱翘，像一只白色的刺猬。

停电。宿舍的门厅漆黑一片。楼梯空荡荡的，往上形成一个完整的螺旋。他们爬到三楼然后分别向长廊的两个方向走。这学校里大部分学生视夜不归宿为例行公事，整个建筑都笼罩在一片死寂中又黑暗又孤独。

事实上斯誇罗大部分时间也都不在这个学校之内，因此宿舍或者寝室这回事对他来说其实挺陌生，所以就不难理解他把裤兜翻到底朝天发现连线头都没有一个更不用说门钥匙。他愤愤地踹了一脚门，声音在空旷的长廊里回响了半天。剑还在手里，劈穿这破门板不成问题，不过以后学校追究起来太麻烦，想想还是算了。他伸手去拧门把，门把冰冷且纹丝不动，于是黑暗里只有外面越来越响亮的雨声。

“嘁。”他咬牙切齿，这时后面传来了声响。

如果不是因为驼绒外套实在太显眼，迪诺大概又免不了体验一回屠宰场风情。斯誇罗收回几乎要回出去的剑，瞪着面前的同窗，“又干嘛啊你！”

“呃，嗯，我只是听到这边响声很大……”略带傻气的解释，他们身上淌下来的雨水在地板上画成一个圈。迪诺把手从外套里抽出来，觉得似乎不太自然于是又很自然地插了回去。他语调平直但语气急促，好像在背一篇读了无数遍野记不住的课文。

“没带钥匙么你——不不不我没有其它什么意思，我只是……”

——我真的没有别的幸灾乐祸的意思因为开学以来我已经忘记带钥匙而被在门外被关了5回了。他囧着脸，一边习惯性地耸肩。

“我的意思是，嗯，呃，如果你没有别的地方，不如去我那边吧。就我住，没别人。”

如此简单的一句话却把自己说得口干舌燥，迪诺想幸好黑手党不用像政客一样动不动就来次全民演讲。他庆幸停电真运气免得让对面的人看见自己现在面部抽筋的表情，明明只是很正常很单纯的对话，一切都是偶然而已。

对面的人目光在被浇得淋漓尽致的两人之间打了数个来回，最后无奈地撇撇嘴说，那好吧算我欠你一晚人情。

金属与金属尖端平滑地摩擦，第三次终于插进去了，钥匙转动时弹簧片轻微的声响听上去格外清脆。房间里面依然一团漆黑，窗外有微微的天光透进来，依稀分辨得出床和书桌，安翠欧趴在椅子上睡得正香。

迪诺胡乱地扒拉了干净的衣服和毛巾，发现自己已经开始牙齿打架，两个人坐在地毯上裹在毛巾里喷嚏依然打得毫不含糊。他又冲进去拿了那张加大加厚羊毛毡子，一扭头出来看见斯誇罗拎着那件衬衣表情茫然。

“呃，我以为我们身高差不多……”他揉着手指的关节做为难状，“难道你有衬衣恐惧症我看也不像啊校服你不是穿得好好的么。”

“……谁要穿这种有薰衣草味道的衣服啊像个女人一样！”后者的表情从茫然进化为鄙夷，看衣服的眼神就像生物课观察瓢虫。

——居然鄙视罗马里奥送我的一等防虫剂你这死鲨鱼还挑三拣四有的给你就不错啦！！迪诺一挽袖子差点说“不穿拉倒冻死活该”，突然想到他要是真的这样说斯誇罗九成九是宁愿冻死也不会穿的……他又开始揉指关节，“算我拜托你了啦~你要是冻死在我房间我会被学校开除的好歹勉强也算朋友一场别这么狠心啊……如果你怕羞我不看就是了……”

“怕你个鬼！混蛋跳马。”还是决定不要冻死在这里的斯誇罗大力投掷毛巾正中迪诺大饼脸，然后开始解钮扣。

激将法，不怕你不上当——迪诺抱着奸计得逞的心态笑着把毛巾扣回银色的脑袋上，在旁边坐下来。他们都倚在墙角，从这个视角看过去狭小的空间顿时扩大，空旷得无以复加。黑暗中只有衣物摩擦的声响，迪诺隐约看见对方鲜明的锁骨，苍白潮湿的身体，以及靠在左肩的剑。

那是已经超越了作为“武器”的定义，更像某种共生状态的存在——究竟是什么令它如此特殊——迪诺意识到自己从未见过不拿剑的斯誇罗，他的出现始终伴随着利刃，两者之间那种毫无理由的联系似乎从未切断过，那种并存感强烈得令迪诺想象不出来他离开了那刀锋是什么样子的。

“……斯贝尔比，是为什么要挥剑呢？”

被询问的人怔了一下，随手撩了撩粘在额上的湿发，左手放到剑上。“不为什么。”

“……诶？”

“只是想要挥舞它而已。只是想要使用它而已。籍此变强，更强……直至达到更高的地方。手里有剑的时候才能感觉到自己活着。”他说话的时候左手摩擦着剑，隐约看得见皮肤下面青色血管，关节突出的手指与剑身轻轻地接触在一起。那样子就好像剑是橡树而他自己不过是依附于其上的一株常春藤。

迪诺继续机械地揉着指关节就好像十根手指搅在一起。

_——那是，本能么。仅仅是本能而已么。_

微微的热感由神经传来，迪诺下意识抓住左手。刺青的火焰仿佛在燃烧，如同在无声地鞭策着自己内心的动摇—— _我没有，我没有。_ 他想。 _我没有动摇。_ ——直觉衍生下去，迪诺不禁笑出来，伸手去拍斯誇罗的肩膀，“原来除了跷课睡觉之外我们还有其他共同点。”

“哈？”

“没什么啦。”他感到右手底下的肩膀放松，以及左手上传来的轻微的触痛——家族的血液在那里汇集流淌，无时无刻不在提醒着那些所背负的将来。自从父亲的葬礼之后就不应该再有迟疑和逃避，甚至困惑也不能再抱有了，自己所选择的道路即是如此，从来没有命中注定。

没有困惑。

他看着银发少年苍白的左手还有他的剑

他用力握着自己的左手还有手上的刺青。

 _——我把未来赋予家族的传承，而你将生命交给自己的剑_ 。

_我们啊都是那样微薄而渺小。_

左手所触到的世界。那便是我们各自的世界了。那便是被选择的将来了。如此与生俱来，至死不渝。

夜谈的结果是他们东倒西歪地挤在那张毯子里睡着了，醒来的时候发现脑袋靠在一堆抵得生痛。时间已近正午，浅橙色的阳光被百叶窗分割成无数光斑，安翠欧已然醒来兴奋地爬来咬他们的毯子。迪诺睁开眼睛心情大好地说要不要吃早饭虽然其实该算是午饭了，斯誇罗揉着睡塌的发型分明看见桌上只有一袋过期一个礼拜的面包，于是理智地拒绝了理由是“比起食物中毒，还是死在战场上更干脆。”

最终的（可食用）食物只有一盒牛奶。冷冷的乳白色液体在马克杯里泛起波浪的样子尤其优美，优美得足以让人忘记窗外是怎样的世界。一杯牛奶的时间似乎格外的长又格外的短，正在经历的每一秒钟都在里面泛着乳白色的泡沫。那种味道让人产生恍惚的错觉，仿佛整个上午的光景都被定格在一杯牛奶里面，浓稠而醇香。

仅仅是那一刻的错觉。

后来的连续很多个夜晚迪诺躺在床上失眠。在温暖的床铺中反而无法安静下来，他一次又一次地扣紧手腕，身上的刺青传来灼烧一样的微热，他几乎要以为这是神的惩罚，惩罚自己那颗软弱的心。后来他往往做梦，梦里是故乡的小镇，晴朗的天和淡漠的海，他在那里的幸福的时间。只有那时他才能感觉到踏实的欣慰，感觉到自己所接受的古老传承的意义，刚觉到那时候自己的心情。

于是他在醒来之后才发现那不是惩罚而是提醒，提醒自己背负的责任与未来。那是自己应该属于的地方，是自己选择的，想要守护的一切的开始和归宿。

——是自己的决定。并非被什么所束缚住的未来，从来没有命中注定。

他看着左手上苍青色的火焰，仿佛它确实在自己身体的某个部分存在着燃烧着，连意志也被它渲染成天空的颜色，如同被雨水洗过般一尘不染。自己的世界，自始至终从来如此。

然而他又不自觉地，想起那个人的左手。握剑的手，关节突出，青筋暴露。

_——我的左手有我的家族我的意志我的未来我自己选择背负的使命，那么你呢。_

后来的连续很多个下午天台的午睡活动都只有迪诺一人。他一个人躺在天台上看着蓝色的天灰色的云，看着自己手上的刺青。惨白的鸽子像冬日里淡漠的雪片一样掠过天空，翅膀间投下无数转瞬即逝的阴影，一如那些转瞬即逝的时光。安翠欧在天台一圈一圈地绕跑好像不精确的时钟，已经过去的每一秒都是一个定格。

然后的某一天，迪诺推开门的时候再一次看见那抹银色。斯誇罗依然躺在老地方靠着他的剑轻轻地打鼾，就好像时间只过去了一天。然而迪诺却像第一次一样在门口停顿了很久，才迈进一只脚。

这一次他不是在犹豫，只是他所想象的一切程序像古老的黑白电影般瞬间掠过脑海，然后消失无迹。他走到斯誇罗的左边，睡下来，两人之间隔着一伸手就能穿越的距离。迪诺闭上眼睛。

一伸手，仅仅是一个最简单的动作就可以破坏掉的距离。那里是他的手，握剑的手，自始至终从来如此。

_——也许那太少了，对于一个生命来说。_

仿佛所有的触觉神经都集中到右手，虽然它还没有任何动作。迪诺想就这样吧，这样轻轻一伸手破坏掉那个距离。脑内CPU紧张不安地打着腹稿，为了酝酿出黑手党历史上最伟大的演讲。

_——也许不应该如此的，只为剑而存在的生命太单薄。_

他感到右手手心微凉的汗渍。

_——有没有想过更多的可能——呃，嗯，我知道你肯定会不屑一顾的啦……我没别的意思，我只是……_

_——我的意思是，如果你不介意的话，我……_

“喂，跳马。”

斯誇罗的声音好像一个霹雳把迪诺从大选演讲台劈回观众席。前者难得地走到天台边缘，关节突出的手指扣着布满锈迹的铁丝网，那些铁锈便扑扑地往下落。迪诺走过去看他捻着手指上的锈末，又看看远处挤成一堆的房子们，那条河在阳光底下曲折多姿波光粼粼。

“从这里掉下去的话大概会死吧？不过总会有傻瓜掉下去的，而且也不一定就死了。”斯誇罗拍掉手上的锈渍，他那种居高临下的眼神总会让迪诺担心他会不会站得太高摔下来——没关系有我在下面呢——喂喂喂我在想什么？！

被脑内CPU吐槽的迪诺用“那大概要看上帝那天心情好不好了吧”敷衍着，觉得自己现在一定是目光游离心神不定。其实父亲的葬礼还历历在目，任何关于死亡的话题都让他由衷地反感。

“可是决定什么的，都是人做的，关神什么事啊！”斯誇罗藐视地看着远处的房子，语气依旧不依不饶。

“那不就更简单了，因为没有人是天生想死的对吧？”迪诺斜眼看着他，“既然做了决定，自然只有那条路走到底，何况，只要是向着要回到自己容身之处的人，哪有那么容易死。”他扭头面对他，后者以一种莫名的眼神与他对峙着，两个人今天第一次四目相对。“为什么突然说这种话题，斯贝尔比，出了什么事，你在想什么？”

“没事。我在想你第一次表现得像个家族继承人，我一直以为加百罗涅已经破罐子破摔了才会有你这种继承人存在。”斯誇罗不耐烦地摆手表示没什么大事，突兀地收回目光看着别处，“顺便奉劝你，要当好继承人最好少跟我这样的家伙来往，搞不好哪天你这天真的废柴就被干掉了。还有……那天晚上谢谢了，跳——迪诺。”

迪诺瞪着他。

_——你到底在想什么。_

被感谢的对象抓住他的衣领猛地用力，他的背沉重地撞在铁丝网上，铁丝网剧烈地晃动，无数锈渍纷纷落下。跳马迪诺身为首领的气势全开地把对手抵在铁丝网上，也许的确像后者说的一样，他第一次表现得像个BOSS，“你不适合当演员，斯贝尔比。到底有什么事，连你都会用这种好像遗嘱一样的语气跟我说话？还有，”——刺青在痛，“还有，加百罗涅没有完，我会复兴我的家族给你看！”手上的力道松开些，他们脸红脖子粗地瞪着对方，好像互不认输的敌将。视线下移，迪诺看见自己拎着对方衣领的双手，刺青的颜色纯净而清浅，“斯贝尔比，我……其实我想跟你说——”

“别那么多废话，不管你的事！”斯誇罗一边打断他一边想要打开他的手，他们纠缠在一起。这时候上方传来令人不安的声响。

“咔嚓”

如果没有记错的话，本文一开始就提到过， _天台自从四周的防护用铁丝网被不知道谁打坏了之后就一直是立入禁止状态_ 。而现在它真的整个崩坏了，他们两个还纠缠在一起压在上面，在惯性的作用下从天台边缘直接下坠，顿时宽泪与冷汗齐飞，惨叫共夕阳一色。

“哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇……！！！”

坠落了。

终于还是坠落了。天空也好什么也好，它们正在离自己越来越远。一切都在远离。

如此地，一同坠落下去了。

自由落体运动终止于半空里突然出现的平台，钢筋与铁丝网从天台下面某处的窗台延伸出来组成一个危险的平衡。面对还在闭着眼大叫“哇哦哦哦哦哦”的迪诺，斯誇罗毫不犹豫地赠予他一记力道十足的左勾拳，揍得迪诺从六神无主变成星星眼大饼脸。现在终于明白了为什么有那么多鸽子，因为这里其实是一个位置隐蔽的鸽棚，两个人正身陷羽毛和鸟粪之中。鸽子们用朱砂色的眼睛注视着不速之客，不安地挤在一起嘀嘀咕咕。

当他总算从大饼脸恢复到正常状态的时候迪诺才看清楚两人的脸离得有多近。别说什么四目相对面面相觑，现在这个距离他们完全可以数清楚对方的睫毛数目，自然也能感觉到对方的身体因为不规则的姿势和用力而产生的微颤。斯誇罗撑着上半身，看见迪诺从跳马变成木马还趴在自己身上发呆，直接反应就是一记咬牙切齿的手刀劈在他脑袋上。迪诺一回神眨眨眼睛，看见自己一脸傻气地倒映在对方银灰色的瞳孔里，冷色调泛滥得铺天盖地。风声消失，鸽子们喧嚣的鸣唱好像都低下去了，安静的空气顿时蔓延到千里之外。

“喂喂够了死马快滚下来老子腰都要压断了。”

“等一下，斯贝尔比，”从木马变成死马的金发少年轻轻说，“你头发上有片羽毛我帮你吹下来。”

距离的缩短意味着愈加地接近，虽然那点距离原本就微不足道。斯誇罗本能地闭上左眼以阻止迪诺的映像在视野里持续扩大，要不是处境特殊他早把他踢下去了，然而现在不行，在狭窄的平台上两人的动作构成脆弱的平衡，轻举妄动只会意味着继续自由落体。

直到少年柔软的嘴唇覆上少年微凉的眼睑。

颤抖的，小心翼翼的触感，像电流一般从细小的接点波及全身。光阴都被禁止了声气，时间暂停并且持续定格，鸽子们像计划好的一样纷纷振翅而飞。那些翅膀间落下的阴影淹没了少年们的身体。

_——我的意思是，呃，嗯，如果你没有别的地方，我……_

黑手党历史上最伟大的演讲显然没有机会说出来，因为迪诺为自己的行为差点被斯誇罗揍得下半辈子生活不能自理。他们顺着学校里最老的梧桐树爬下来以及后来被揍的过程完全可以用Q版来演示，一想起来迪诺自己都觉得哭笑不得。

分别的时候迪诺皱着眉说其实我话没有说完啊，斯誇罗不耐烦地说你有完没完明天再说如果有明天。他们在梧桐树下说再见，离开的时候踏着金色的落叶，那些梧桐叶子碎裂的声音清晰而又干脆。

那时候迪诺还处于消息极不灵通的状态，因此他并没有理解那句“如果有明天”的意义。

第二天中午迪诺吃饭的速度尤其快。他冲回寝室的时候把安翠欧吓得躲进壳里不出来。“今天不带你。”他一边照镜子一边拉着自己从没有认真系过的领带，“抱歉，今天有一场演讲。”

天台一如既往安静并且空旷，空旷得几乎有些荒凉。天空没有痕迹，而鸽子们依然飞过。

他一个人在天台晃荡，从这头走到那头，从正午走到黄昏，他觉得自己已经无聊到学安翠欧在天台绕圈。铁丝网还是昨天坏掉的样子，令他几乎产生“再跳下去一次试试看！”的冲动，虽然身体没有执行。

一直到天黑。天空的颜色转化成深蓝，远处的小房子们都变成了背景上的拓影，零星的灯光闪烁着好像彼此呼应。一直到天黑，一直一个人。

没有人来。迪诺离开天台的时候已经接近深夜。他把手放在自己额头上抚平皱起的眉头，在没有任何预兆和理由的结果面前担心和疑惑是唯一的直觉。他想起前一天斯誇罗说的话，“如果有明天”。

在黑暗中。

在黑暗中金属激烈地碰撞碰出刹那的火花。速度感与距离感持续交错更替，剑锋撕裂皮肉的触感从神经蔓延到指尖。对自诩身在顶端的人们来说，战斗若不以命相搏便没有意义。

执剑的帝王听到对手急促的喘息，“气息不稳，剑风不序，你败了。”

黑暗中少年感觉到血从伤口喷出，像风声一样好听。血液在他疯狂的笑容上描成诡谲的油彩，妖艳迷人。

“——哪有那么容易！！”

第三天迪诺平生第一次从上午开始就呆在天台，可是那里依旧只有鸽子和风声。时间的一分一秒仿佛被刻意拉长，他禁不住怀念安翠欧在那里爬了一圈又一圈的样子。从早晨到正午，从正午到黄昏，又是一天快要休止，鸽子飞了又飞，风吹了又吹，然而没有人出现。

迪诺觉得那种不好的预感每隔一分钟便增加一个百分点，是时候采取措施了吧。

找人的话，当然是从那人出没得地方开始。

他急急忙忙地从楼顶跑到楼下，从学校跑到小巷。天气变得阴沉起来，积雨云的颜色越来越深，偶尔想起的一两声闷雷如同开战的讯号。迪诺疾步奔走在阴沉的小街，脚步与石铺路面每一次摩擦都愈加急促。小广场上堆集着坟墓般的枯叶，玛丽亚低垂的眼神温柔慈爱，然而那里也是空的。

“可恶，究竟……”

他喘着气，慢慢往回挪动脚步。天色已经晚了，街上没有人，连不多的小店都关门闭户。一个闪电如同蛛网般撕裂天空，惨白的光线之后紧接着沉重的闷响。鼓膜仿佛被一阵捶击似的轰鸣，而后却听到了细微的摩擦声。

金属摩擦着石质地面的，粗糙却又细小的声音。

神经立刻绷紧。迪诺瞪大眼，从闪电的白光里看见街对面拖着剑的斯誇罗。

“哟，跳马。”

他说，在无数血迹中笑得格外狰狞。干涸的血在他的外套上开始结痂，从衣服的裂口看见能身上的伤口鲜红淋漓。血腥味迅速渗透雨前潮湿的空气。

又是一个霹雳闪过。迪诺冲上去扶住他，周围的空气像是被抽干了一样，窒息感在身体里冰一般凝固。他一抬手看见自己干净的白衬衣已经染上了鲜红的色彩，鲜红欲滴。血的味道雨的味道充斥着神经，呕吐感油然而生。

像血液一样鲜红，像闪电一样空白。

“喂喂，我赢了。”他挣扎着靠在迪诺身上半跪着，血从他的前额淌过右眼，“迪诺，我赢了。”连发稍都染上了些许红色，然而他似乎毫不在意，咧开的笑容在脸上扯出惨淡的角度。—— _你这个疯子。总有一天你会被你的疯狂杀掉的。而我……_ 而我又什么呢，迪诺想，蜂拥而至的断句阻塞了他的思维，CPU短路。之前预想的片段瞬间回放，然而顷刻之间又全部消失，脑海里唯有空白。 _——我究竟能做什么。_ 迪诺一咬牙抢下他右手拖着的剑，下意识地去拉他的左手。

_——想要在你单薄的世界里带去出了剑与战斗之外的东西。_

_——想要给你看我的世界，我的左手所触到的未来。_

_——想象着，世界的重叠——_

然而他没有触到对方的左手。他原本以为是左手的地方什么也没有，左臂的袖管空了半截，迪诺只握到满手血迹，粘稠而腻滑，新鲜而浓烈。

一瞬间。放大的瞳孔重合的温度撕裂的伤口颤抖的手。黑夜。风声。世界。左手。空气抽干，窒息死亡。血液的颜色妖艳迷人。

迪诺呆滞在那里一动不动。

大雨如噩耗般从天而降。

那是一场天气预报未能估计的大雨，持续了将近一周，好像企图淹没世界。大雨之后又是持续的晴天，天空是连一丝云也不见的纯粹的湛蓝，好像一种奇妙的自我修复。

那段日子里迪诺总是睡过头。他躺在床上睁开眼睛思绪依然停留在梦境，梦里是大雨中的街道，没有街灯，一切都在黑暗的雨水中被浸透。他感到有冷汗渗出，伸手去擦的时候仿佛总是从自己手上嗅到隐约的血腥气息。然而细看还是自己的手，洗得很干净，还有鞭子磨出的茧。洗过的衬衣挂在衣橱里，洁白得一尘不染。

记忆既模糊又混乱，迪诺依稀记得那天夜里雨水冲刷地面的声音很剧烈，他在雨夜里看着身穿黑色制服的人带走昏迷的银发少年，无能为力。之后自己回宿舍里发了一夜的呆。雨水一滴一滴浸透地毯，他抱着双臂裹在摊子里冻得浑身发抖。

暂停，定格，倒带。好像被什么阻断一样，回忆让神经刺痛。温暖的被褥都是陷阱，踏进去只会愈加清醒。他呆呆地望着天花板，左手深深地陷入被单。

迪诺依然有事没事跷课去天台睡觉，并且直到他毕业也没有被第二个人打扰。他看着自己手上的青色火焰在太阳底下静静地燃烧 ，日光透过指缝刺痛双眼。天气大部分时间都很好，天空总是很蓝，鸽子一如既往地在巧合的时候飞去。远处是迷宫般的小房子挤在一起，一弯河水环绕流过。梧桐树的叶子都黄了。天台的铁丝网还是坏的。

自始至终就是如此，那些光景从未改变过。无论发生了什么，日子都一样水一般流过。

可是明明有些事情发生过了。那些单纯并且朦胧的，没有人记得的时光。左手的刺青后来再没有痛过，也许是因为那个自己的世界早已经被选定了，不再有变化。他曾经期望过想象过以至于几乎为之努力过的两个世界的重叠已经永远地被阻断了。世界就是如此现实，连苛责的理由都找不到。谁也没有错，只是我们都太执着。

后来他没有再见过斯誇罗。他以为自己会伤心会难过然而都没有，时间比想象的更坚强直到连回忆都开始渐渐褪色。他依然可以在没有人的天台看见鸽群听见风声睡着，梦里是一望无际的灰色雨水，洗尽一切。

后来他毕业，长大，成为BOSS。他去见家族的同盟。那天有小雨，迪诺刚刚躲进罗马里奥递过来的伞，视线里隐约地瞟到一抹银色。他下意识回头去看，彭哥列的人群里有个显眼的家伙跟在XANXUS后面，一脑袋湿淋淋的银发四处乱翘，像一只白色的刺猬。

他几乎可以肯定自己当时是带着瘫痪般的微笑钻进黑色的汽车，并且轻轻拉了拉袖口。

_——左手。_

_我的左手中有我的家族我的意志我的未来我的全部的世界。_

_没有你。_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

沙发的温度还没有散尽，几分钟前泽田家光还坐在那里捻着下巴上的小胡子。彭哥列的门外顾问言行里都是玩世不恭的味道，谈论的却都是关系着家族将来的话题。那将是一场战争吧，作为同盟家族，加百罗涅势必有选择的义务和权利。

迪诺合上手里的黑色匣子，六枚彭哥列指环安静地嵌在里面排列整齐。想想那位怕麻烦的小师弟见到这堆东西的时候会有什么反应，他忍不住笑出来。“罗马里奥，准备一下，我们去日本。”

“是的BOSS。不过，这样意味着会跟巴利安为敌吧，现在XANXUS基本上控制着彭哥列——”

“没关系，同盟还在，他们不敢怎么样。而且，”加百罗涅的十代首领放下匣子，看着自己的左手，“彭哥列的十代目是阿纲啊。”

与巴利安为敌么……他没有继续往下想，只是带上鞭子走出门去。接下来是从意大利到日本的行程，这一次决不会像一场雪仗，争夺家族权利的战争在所难免。在已经波及其中的现在，自己身为加百罗涅首领，所做的只能是对家族最有利的选择。他换上外套，衣服下面的苍色刺青执著地蔓延着。

在飞机上他做了梦，梦境奇异地溯回，恍惚地仿佛看见多年前的学校，阴色的天空布满积雨云，天台和风声，苍白的鸽子和它们翼间的阴影。

醒来的时候他们已经抵达日本，次日见到阿纲。一周之后，指环战开始。

**What truth I did then take me there**

**Heaven goodbye**

·fin

写于2007年11月


End file.
